


Flowers For Infinity

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Glee: Brittany/Santana - Anniversary" For Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



Santana stopped on the way and picked up the flowers she had ordered. It was a big, extravagant bouquet.

On the drive she thought about the wedding day. The happiest day. Her beautiful girlfriend became her perfect wife.

She pulled up. Smiling. Just thinking about her wife could make her smile and feel magical.

_I will love you to infinity._

The first tear came before she got out of the car.

Clutching the flowers she went through the creaking gate.

"Happy anniversary Brit," she said.

The tears came flowing freely as she crouched and put the flowers on the grave.


End file.
